1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydrodynamic nozzle for the cleaning of pipes and channels, formed of a nozzle base body having a connector for a water hose as a pressurized water-entrance opening, and having pressurized water-discharge openings on the side of the pressurized water-entrance opening disposed on the same or different part reference circles, wherein the pressurized water-discharge openings are connected through channels to the pressurized water-entrance openings, wherein the pressurized water-discharge openings and the channels are disposed inclined at a defined angle relative to the axis of the nozzle body.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Numerous channel-cleaning nozzles are known, which exhibit a water connector providing a pressurized water-entry connector opening and recoil openings, directed rearwardly and connected to the pressurized water-entry connector. The nozzle is subjected to an advance motion in the pipe or channel based on the recoil force of the water. Such a nozzle body made of full solid material is taught in the German petit patent document DE G 92 14 268.8. The connection between the water connector and the water discharge ports (recoil openings) is performed in this case through a first borehole, running from the water connector at an inclined angle toward the outside into the nozzle body, and a second borehole, leading from the water discharge port at an inclined angle toward the inside, wherein the second borehole reaches up to the first borehole and is connected with the first borehole. The apex regions of the boreholes are rounded in this construction in order to avoid turbulences. The water connector exhibits a conical borehole base, wherein the cone is open in the direction of the hose connector. The first boreholes are entered into the borehole base. The decisive disadvantage of this construction comprises that the water impacts onto the base of the borehole of the water connector, whereby turbulences and thus power losses and a decrease in efficiency occurs. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that the two connection boreholes meet at an acute angle.
An already somewhat improved nozzle with respect to flow technology is taught in the printed patent document WO 85/05295. Here, the connection channels between the pressurized water-entrance opening and the recoil opening exhibit a relatively large radius. In FIG. 2 of the printed patent document WO 85/05295 such a nozzle is shown which exhibits in the center in the region of the hose connector a conical-shaped water subdivider, where the radius joins at the conical-shaped water subdivider. The hollow space in the nozzle expands at a relatively sharp edge from the hose connector such that a ring-shaped impact face is formed in the direction of the recoil openings. The discharge openings lead from the impact face in the hollow space outwardly over a discharge beam angle or range of deflection. Nozzles are inserted into the discharge openings, wherein the nozzles exhibit a conical expansion of the inner diameter in a direction toward the hollow space. Based on the impact of the liquid stream onto the impact face, there is generated an unsteady cross-section decrease according to the hydrodynamics, which decreases the degree of efficiency already to about 70%. The pressure resistance and the form drag of the impact plate are present in addition, which impedances result in a further substantial decrease of the degree of effectiveness, wherein the largest drag coefficient of a circular plate is to be employed in the present case.
Based on this unfavorable flow-technical construction, the axial pressure of the exiting water beam is weakened and thus the cleaning effect is decreased.